Witch
Witches are supernatural beings who are born with the power to affect change by magical means (Witchcraft). While many witches are the self-proclaimed "Keepers of the Balance," other witches have been known to work against the Balance and use their power for personal gain. The Balance of Nature The Balance of Nature is a spiritual belief system based around the observance of the Earth and reverence of Mother Nature. The goal of many witches is to honor the design of nature and to maintain balance within the natural world. The balance of nature is intimately tied to one's spiritual relationship with the Earth, and the idea that all living things (e.g. animals, humans, plants, etc.) are considered sacred, as they are all different aspects of nature. Contemporary witches would also agree that using modern ceremonies, rituals and shamanic practices is the best way to attune themselves with the natural rhythms of the universe in their efforts to obtain guidance and knowledge from wiser known witches called "The Spirits." However, according to Gloria, who referred to herself as "old-school voodoo," it is implied that not all witches follow this belief system, and have the free will to choose how they wish to practice their power. History The origin of witchcraft remains unknown, however, it is known that witches have existed for many centuries passing down their knowledge and skills through generations of family lines. Contrary to popular belief, witches do not receive their powers from demons, nor do they worship the Devil. Instead, witches consider themselves "the Servants of Nature," as they make it their duty to maintain balance within the world. Sheila Bennett had once stated to Bonnie that "witchcraft was rooted in psychic energy". Magic : Main article: Witchcraft Witchcraft is a practice of magic that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings dating back to ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Shamanism, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Although the majority of traditional witches are commonly portrayed as being kind and selfless humans who use their powers to maintain balance within the world, in the case of Esther and Qetsiyah, it has been proven that some witches are independent thinkers who may go against the Balance of Nature by practicing their powers for dark and sinister or selfish deeds. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers The basic powers of every witch include: * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. * Channeling: The power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * Potion Brewing: The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. Other Powers * Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Elemental Control: The power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. * Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. ** Clairvoyance: The power to divine future, past or present events through instinctive knowledge. ** Intuition: The power to divine future, past or present events through the use of instinctive knowledge. ** Premonitions: The power to divine future, past or present events through the observation and study of dreams. ** Psychometry: The power to divine future, past or present events through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. Uncommon Powers * Projection: The power to separate from one's body and project the mind to another location or to instantaneously travel from one point to another. * Transmogrification: The unique power to alter the physical structure of objects living or dead, changing their form. * Telepathy: The power that allows witches to access the minds of others through spells. * Possession: The power to jump one's spirit into the body of another, taking control of said host body. * Illusions: The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. * Dream Manipulation: The power to control people's dreams through spells. * Resurrection: The power to bring someone or one's self back from the dead. Weaknesses * Disbelief: The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their magical power. * Distraction: Denying a witch from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. Since most spells are spoken verbally and take time to take effect, witches are vulnerable to attack before their completion. Additionally, certain spells require items, tools, and/or special events during casting, therefore they can't be invoked on mere whim. * Emotions: A witch's magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. According to Sheila Bennett, strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers. * Herbs: Ingestion of certain herbs can cause a witch to lose consciousness and prevent them from using magic for an undetermined amount of time. The Lobelia flower prevents concentration and the practice of magic and can be used to weaken a witch as one would weaken a vampire with vervain. * Huntress' Blood: A supernatural huntress' blood can suppress all magic of a witch when consumed, as well as prevent magic from working on said witch, as seen when the Armory could not perform a locator spell on Bonnie Bennett. Prolonged ingestion is toxic, and ultimately leads to the death of the witch. Once black scabs start appearing on their body, the infected witches have less than a week of life, similar to how Vampires react to Werewolf Toxin. There is no known cure to combat this disease. * Witchcraft: Witches are still susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical and Dark Objects. A siphoner can siphon the magic from a witch and prolonged exposure may lead to death. * Mortality: Despite their mystical attributes, witches are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). However, witches can temporarily get around this weakness through the use of protection spells. * Overexertion: The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. * Nature: It is said that nature will always find a balance when witchcraft is performed, thus spells will always have loopholes. This means, among other things, that no being can be truly immortal. * Mystic Falls Founders Bell: An indestructible bell that amplifies the affects of the Staff of Arcadius when combined with the Maxwell Striker. When struck, it produces a high frequency that disrupts psychic activity of Sirens. To an extent, it is also effective on Witches and Siphoners alike, giving them a painful headache, though it does not affect their ability to perform magic and cast spells. Tools : Main article: Witches' tools * Amulets: An object that is used to protect its wearer from harm. * Athames: A ceremonial dagger with a double-edged blade that is commonly used to direct energy. * Candles: A block of solid wax with an embedded wick that is commonly lit to to amplify a witch’s spell. * Cauldrons: A large metal pot that is commonly used to hold the ingredients for elixirs and potions. * Grimoires: A family journal is documented with magical recipes, rituals, and spells. Grimoires can also be used as a Talisman to represent a witch. * Herbs: Various flora used as ingredients to be incorporated into spells as binding agents. * Stones: Various minerals and ores used to boost or bind a witch's spell. * Symbols: Seals drawn or written used as physical representations of spells. * Talismans: An object that is used to magnify a witch's power and/or represent them supernaturally Spells and Rituals : Main article: Spells and Rituals One of the defining characteristics of a witch is their ability to cast spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. A spell could consist of a ritual action, a set of words, a verse, or any combination of these. For reasons unknown, the majority of spells used by practitioners of Spirit Magic and/or Traditional Magic are spoken in an ancient language similar to Latin. However, witches who practice other forms of magic have been known to use spells in different languages; for example, the French Quarter witches of New Orleans performs many of their spells in language similar to French Creole, while the Travelers typically perform their spells in a language similar to Czech. However, the ancient witches Dahlia and Freya Mikaelson have been known to perform spells using a language similar to Old Norse. Relationships Nature : Witches have a connection to the Earth. We can literally feel nature." : — Bonnie Bennett in Break On Through : The relationship between Nature and witches is a very deep and spiritual connection. While the majority of witches seem to respect Nature with just as much commitment and reverence as religious factions do about their churches or mosques, it has been proven that not all witches share this belief and have made malevolent acts against the Balance of Nature. Witches : "Well, the way he sees it all witches are family. We're all bonded together by a code of loyalty to help each other." : —Luka Martin in By the Light of the Moon : The relationship among witches is generally a positive relationship where witches not only help and protect each other, but often treat one another as members of an extended family. However, while the majority of witches feel it is their duty to help their fellow man, it has been proven that some witches may disregard this belief and turn against their own people if it comes to it, such as with their own safety, that of their loved ones or that of their own beliefs Humans : "They also know it's absurd. Can't be true. I'm just the kooky old lady who teaches occult at the university. No one truly believes. They just poke fun. And let 'em, don't let them know the truth." : —Sheila Bennett in Haunted : The relationship between humans and witches is generally a positive relationship, although this was not always the case. Throughout the past, more than half of the human population lived in fear of the supernatural community. This fear caused many human parents to teach their children to hate and persecute all creatures who were different from them, especially witches. This eventually led to some of the world's most infamous witch trials that massacred hundreds (possibly thousands) of witches. While it has been implied that more than half of those who were accused were entirely innocent, according to Elijah Mikaelson, many of those who were killed in Mystic Falls were true witches. Throughout the centuries, it appears that the belief in the occult has dramatically declined to the point where Sheila Bennett suggested that many humans like to poke fun at witchcraft, a behavior many witches encourage to ensure their anonymity to the human world and allow them to quietly practice their craft in private. Shamans : "Hear me, great spirit, hear me. We call upon you in this moment of need. We bring you an offering. A woman who desires justice for herself, for our tribe." : —Shaman Leader in This Woman's Work : The relationship between Shamans and Witches is largely unknown, but given their similar practices, one could speculate it would be neutral or positive. Like Witches, they share a very deep and spiritual connection towards Nature, abiding by its Laws while even calling upon it to create the powerful Shamanistic Huntress to oppose vampires. Siphoners : "Before the 1900s, your mother fell in with a group of witches that were cast out of the Gemini Coven. They were known as Heretics, Siphoners like Kai." : —Josette Laughlin in I Never Could Love Like That : The relationship between Siphoners and witches is a negative one. Witches see Siphoners as abominations of Nature just like vampires. All known Siphoners have originated from the Gemini Coven and it has even been speculated that their existence is a magical side-effect of the coven's Merge ceremony used to determine their new leaders. Six Siphoners were cast out of the Gemini Coven sometime between 1858 and 1903, and during their exile, they crossed paths with the ripper vampire Lillian Salvatore, who, indirectly turned the first Heretic, and eventually turning the rest into the first (and possibly the only) true witch-vampire hybrids who could retain their ability to siphon magic even after their transformation. In 1972, another Siphoner, Malachai Parker, was born into the Gemini Coven. Since he had a twin sister, Josette, it was possible for either twin to become the leader of the coven depending on who survived the Merge ceremony. However, since Kai was still viewed as an abomination by the coven, including his parents, he began to distance himself from his family. Kai's parents saw that Kai was not fit to be the leader of the Gemini Coven, but also knew that if he were to Merge with Jo, his Siphoner nature would allow him to beat her, killing her and winning leadership of the coven. The Spirits : "Witches talk, even on the Other Side. Who do you think makes all the rules?" : —Sheila in Ghost World : The relationship between the Spirits and the witches was more of a political relationship than a spiritual one. The Spirits were highly involved in the activities of witches and often communed with them during their rituals and spells. The Spirits were known to have created the laws of witchcraft and distributed punishments to any witch who disobeyed their rules. Since the collapse of the Other Side, all relationships between the Spirits and the witches have become extinct. However, a faction of witches in New Orleans are known to commune with a subsection of spiritual witches known as "The Ancestors." The Ancestors : "New Orleans is full of ghosts. Our dead are always here, hovering. When supernatural creatures die they're doomed to spend eternity alone watching the world go on without them. Of course, that's not the cause for the ancestral witches, we linger in a different way. Consecrated in the Earth, replenishing its power." : —Genevieve in A Closer Walk With Thee : The relationship between the Ancestors and the New Orleans witches is more of a political one than a spiritual one. They seem to be a near divine pantheon to the living witches of New Orleans; the orders of the Ancestors are treated as divine edicts that must be obeyed. They are the power source of all New Orleans covens. The relationship between the Ancestors and the New Orleans witches varies from witch to witch. While some witches, such as the Elders, have a deep and powerful reverence for the Ancestors, other witches, such as Davina Claire have had a negative relationship with the Ancestors and view both their ethics and their political agendas as corrupt and sinister. Nevertheless, as the Regent of the nine covens based in New Orleans, Vincent Griffith has full access to the power of the Ancestors and may call upon them for assistance whenever need be. When a New Orleans Witch dies, her body is consecrated, and the magic in her bones and spirit are released into the Ancestral Well. While this restricts the witches, both living and dead, to New Orleans, it gives the coven the power, knowledge of hundreds upon hundreds of witches. However, every three hundred years, the connection between the living witches and the dead ones begins to wane. In order to rebuild this connection, The Harvest Ritual must be performed. Since the severing of the Ancestral Plane from Lafayette Cemetery , all relationships between the Ancestors and the New Orleans witches have become extinct and their power diminished. The link between the Ancestral and mortal plane has since been reestablished through a new Harvest Ritual. The Travelers : "They're more like the ugly stepsister." : —Liv Parker in Rescue Me : The relationship between the Travelers and the witches is an entirely negative relationship that dates back roughly two thousand years. During the Archaic period of Greece, the witches of the Greek community originally lived in blissful harmony with one another, until a powerful witch named Qetsiyah created The Immortality Spell. This controversial act caused the witches to divide into two subcultures: conventional and unconventional. The conventional witches saw the immortality spell as a violation of the natural law that all living creatures must die. These witches sought to border the limitations of magic by creating religious commandments that every witch would adhere to. However, a subgroup of witches who held unconventional beliefs about magic saw the immortality spell as a revelation of divine potential, and flouted the testaments of their peers. These differences of opinion created a rift between in the witch community that has lasted for more than two millennia and caused the witches to curse the Travelers with a spell that cut them off from all traditional magic, barring them from their connection to Nature. Vampires : "Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we try to do to stay out of it." : —Sheila in Fool Me Once : The relationship between the vampires and the witches is a complicated one that is more often negative than positive. This is mainly due to the notion that since vampires were created from Dark Magic, and flout the natural design that all living creatures must die. Nevertheless, some witches, such Genevieve or Davina, are free-thinkers who have not only aided vampires, but befriended them. Other witches, however, have been known as "Witches for Hire" in regards to vampires, such as working to accomplish a common goal, combat threats from other vampires, or for simple business arrangements. While some are forced to work alongside vampires, these witches are not particularly fond of this label. Werewolves : Long ago, the witches and the wolves were at peace. Then came the vampires." : —Esther Mikaelson in Alive and Kicking : The relationship between werewolves and witches is a neutral to negative relationship. Werewolves and witches have been shown to be at odds more than allies. Apparently the two species did once have a strong relationship with one another, however, this was ruined by the inception of the vampires. However, witches and werewolves have been known to ally themselves with each other against their common enemy (the vampires), though these alliances are typically short-lived due to werewolves not wanting to be controlled. It was further revealed that the Werewolf Curse was cast upon a Native American tribe of Witches begetting the seven werewolf bloodlines Psychics : "All witchcraft was rooted in psychic energy. Before I knew I had magic, I believed I was psychic." : —Bonnie in The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You : The relationship between witches and psychics remains largely unknown; however, since witchcraft was rooted in psychic energy, psychics could be the precursors to witches, though no such indication is accurately known. The two most powerful of their respective species, Arcadius and Qetsiyah, have achieved very similar feats, such as creating new afterlife dimensions and bestowing varying degrees of immortality. Notable Witches Trivia Category:Species